Snowed In
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Dawn seeks refuge from a blizzard in the Snowpoint City Pokemon Center, where the only other guests are Maylene and Candice, girlfriends who have been apart for so long that when they forget to close their door that night, Dawn finds herself in for a surprise and a guilty revelation. Commission for Ice57.


Snowpoint City was used to blizzards, and knew how to handle them pretty decently. But Dawn wasn't. Not in a short skirt and a sleeveless top. Not in anything, really. She had never moved as quickly or with as much panic as the mad dash she'd had to make about a half mile through the sudden snow storm to get to the Pokemon Center. There was nobody outside as everyone hunkered down in their homes to wait for the storm to pass, and as she arrived at the Pokemon Center, she had found it very empty as a result; there was little traffic up in anticipation of the blizzard, with most people sane enough to check the weather and not travel over there to get snowed in.

There were only two other guests, aside from the nurse who ran the place. Maylene had been visiting Candice in town, and the two had been getting lunch and giving their Pokemon a rest when the blizzard hit, which kept the two of them snowed in. But at least she knew them, having previously challenged and defeated both gym leaders before, and was able to enjoy some afternoon conversation to pass the time as the three girls sat there rather awkwardly without any recourse. Candice could have gotten home just fine, but Maylene had nothing to put on that could grant her protection from a blizzard. With little choice, they rented out a room and split the cost, while Dawn was quick to get her own room too. When night fell, they retired off with a smile goodnight and a hope that things would be saner come the morning.

But the raging storm outside was still able to bother Dawn even as she lay in bed. It wasn't her bed, which didn't help any, always having a harder time falling asleep when she wasn't in the comfort of home. But she could hear the winds outside, hear them raging and snarling, the windows rattling and the sharp ice crashing down against the glass without pause. It was unrelenting, and Dawn finally fell to a shallow sleep only to be awoken not an hour later.

Tossing and turning did her no good, and before long Dawn was up and off to the cafeteria, figuring she could get herself a glass of milk or something, her throat dry and that hardly helping matters any. All she wore was a pair of loose shorts and an oversized t-shirt, common sleepwear for the road so that she could hold onto some modesty, as sometimes the accommodations were more hostel-like and she didn't want anyone to see her in her underwear. In situations like this, it came doubly in handy, as she started down the hall.

"Ah, you're so good at this," rang a voice, a breathy moan spilling out into the hall and making Dawn blush as she looked around in panic. Confusion set in as she began to look around, trying to figure out who was there. She caught sight of a door cracked slightly open, and curiosity carried her forward as she peered into the room, curious about what was going on.

What she saw nearly made her stumble back and gasp in shock. Maylene lay completely naked on the bed, writhing as an equally naked Candice had her head between Maylene's legs, hands hooked under her legs to grab hold of her ass as she ate her out with a sloppy vigor and uncaring desire. That was the kind of surprise Dawn hadn't been expecting, and it kept her frozen in place, watching enraptured at what was happening. There had been rumours of the two dating before, but this was much, much more than dating, and Dawn knew it was wrong to stare, but she couldn't help herself.

"I've waited too long to see you again." Maylene pushed her head back against the bed, shoulders rising up as pure delight washed over her, the intensity of what was being done to her sending electric bliss surging through her veins. "I want to say I missed you more, but with the way you're going at me... Nngh, how many nights did you spend thinking about me?"

"All of them," Candice panted, pulling her head back only for a moment as her fingers pumped eagerly away at her girlfriend's dripping pussy. "I thought about you every night, and about doing this. It was all I could think about some nights, wearing myself out to exhaustion with my fingers until I could fall asleep." As she spoke, her fingers rocked faster in and out of Maylene's pussy, kisses along the leanly muscular thigh making Maylene squirm even hotter and harder, twisting about excitedly against the sensations that shivered up through her. Candice licked her way steadily up to Maylene's clit and gave a soft, "But I don't think I was the only one," as she began to lick at the sensitive nub excitedly.

Dawn told herself that she should have gone back to her room and forgotten what she was seeing. Surprise had held her in place, but she couldn't watch like that; it was rude and disrespectful to friends who were doing something private. But she couldn't move, and she realized as she tried that there was a hand down her shorts; she had begun to rub at her pussy through her panties to the sight before her, and as she realized, all the pleasure she'd been ignoring caught up with her, a sudden throb of sensation coursing through her body that nearly made her yell in surprise. She pushed it down, but only narrowly.

The realization that Dawn was touching herself did nothing to help Dawn stop touching herself, as she stared enraptured at the sight of the two lovers happily indulging in one another's bodies, unable to tear away now that her eyes had fallen onto as much as they had. She had a perfect view of everything. Of Maylene's short body, all wiry and toned muscle, contrasting with the softer curves of Candice, whose perky, round ass wiggled high in the air as she went down on her girlfriend. It had been a bit too long since Dawn last had any, and she couldn't help but feel herself vicariously living through the happy couple while she fingered herself, a little faster, a little bolder, a little more shameless.

Candice sucked on Maylene's clit with all the fervor that had built up over an eternity. She had been too long without her girlfriend, their own busy schedules keeping them apart for months at a time, and now all of that built up tension found itself unleashed all too eagerly upon each other. There was nothing either girl could have wanted more than the all out, desperate burst of passion that now ruled them. There was nothing either wanted more than to completely indulge in the other, finally reunited and refusing to let go. Nothing could stop them, not even the blizzard that kept them from the familiar warmth of Candice's bed, even if with that came the sloppiness of leaving the door open by accident. An accident that had left them unwittingly being watched, entertaining a voyeur with their eager reunion.

"Every night," Maylene whined. "But nothing in my drawer is as good as you are. You know how to get me off better than I do, and it's amazing." She could hardly believe how god she felt, savouring every second once more of the intense pleasure, which had began to dull the memory of. But now she was rediscovering the touch of the woman who loved her, rediscovering each other and the ignition of their sweet touch. It kept Maylene more fitful and squirmy than she felt like she had been in an eternity. The same eternity that she felt between the last time they visited.

"I'm sure if I used those things on you, you would be having the time of your life," Candice teased. With two fingers eagerly at work inside of Maylene and her expert mouth focusing now entirely on her sensitive nub, she was making swift work of her girlfriend, leaving Maylene a slick, dripping mess, and there was nothing in the world better than the certainty of the pleasure about to wash completely over her.

There was much less guilt in the way Dawn fingered herself now than there should have been. She couldn't help herself, enthralled by what she saw and settling into a careless voyeurism, filled with secondhand desire and captivated by the way the reunited lovers went at one another. Her hand was inside of her panties now, as she rocked two fingers in and out of her increasingly wet pussy to the pace that Candice worked, her thumb a lackluster stand-in to the experienced tongue working magic on Maylene's clit, but the fingertip across her aching nub was still enough to help bring her more pleasure than she'd felt in a long time.

For the girlfriends, it may have been a long time since they had each other, but it had been even longer for Dawn since she'd had anyone, and the touch-starved trainer was frustrated by so many things all at once, but she found herself unable to keep her eyes off of them as a result. Peeking in on their pleasure and playing the voyeur was the most Dawn had been able to enjoy in a long time and she found herself happily settling into a groove that had her burning with pleasure and struggling to keep quiet and allow this good thing to keep rolling.

Maylene was winding up tighter and hotter, finding herself drawing closer to the powerful release she craved, the release that she needed to help bring herself back into the blissful heights she craved. "I'm so close," she whined, head pressing back against the pillow hard enough to make her shoulders rise, spine arching as she gave herself utterly to the pleasure, unable to keep herself from surrendering to Candice's touch. She was loud. Louder than she should have been for someone in a Pokemon Center room, even with the door closed. But she was too wrapped up in pleasure to care, with her heart pounding and the girl she loved between her legs and working devotedly at her.

Dawn and Maylene came at the same time, and the unfettered cries of delight from the wriggling, pink haired fighter were more than powerful enough to overwhelm the noises of Dawn's own release, hiding her accidental gasps beneath howls louder and bigger than a girl of her small stature should have been capable of. As Dawn left her hand and panties a mess, Maylene bucked against her lover's face and fingers, completely given to the bliss and beyond words now in the process. She couldn't contain herself, but Candice could only smile wide, having missed her girlfriend's big, loud orgasms. She'd missed this crazed display too much to complain, fond of the way that Maylene lost herself so completely.

After a second to lie there panting and twisting about in bliss, Maylene quickly rose and grabbed hold of her girlfriend. "My turn," she said, giving a playful squeeze to her girlfriend's ass as she encouraged her up along the bed. "And you know what I want."

Candice couldn't even crawl up along to the headboard without Maylene leaning in to kiss the cheeks of her round, perky ass, which made her blush and whine as she reached for the headboard, bracing herself against it and sticking her butt high up into the air. "You give it more attention than my pussy, so of course I know what you want," she purred, hardly minding that fact as she looked over her shoulder to watch what Maylene did next, only to receive a pair of fingers pushing into her mouth. She moaned and closed her eyes, giving them a quick licking and sucking, getting them covered with her saliva before they pulled back out of her.

Maylene spread the cheeks wide with one hand as she brought the slick digits right up against the tight, pink back entrance, teasing them with a slow wiggle for a moment. "Of course I do. I spend most of my days in the gym, and I still can't get a butt this nice." She sank the fingers slowly into her girlfriend's behind, leaning in to kiss along the perky, pale cheeks as she did so, taking her sweet time in preparing the hole for what was to come. Only a little bit of the way in, the motion she made of her fingers spreading out a bit and parting was obvious, a little back and forth scissor motion that helped loosen her up and get her ready for what was to come.

Staring with wide eyes and amazed by what she saw, Dawn followed suit. She sucked on the fingers of her free hand and slowly teased the rim of her ass hole with them, curious but intrigued. She'd never really done any anal stuff before, and as she began to sink the digits into her back entrance she let out a nervous whine, feeling the tightness and resistance there, but she kept at it, gentle as she watched in interest, not knowing where this was going, but too turned on now to stop. The more she saw, the more she wanted, and she couldn't pull away now, captivated and finding herself enjoying the role of voyeur more than she could have ever imagined.

"I love your fingers," Candice whined, gripping the headboard tighter as she felt the digits pushing into her. Toys couldn't compare to the eager fingers, dexterous and able to spread out and wriggle about inside of her. She was being loosened up, and the gradual, loving treatment was made all the better by the incredible warmth tat came with it. Candice wasn't as loud as Maylene in terms of being vocally appreciative of the pleasure she received, but she wasn't exactly quiet herself, with the moans that spilled out from her lips so shamelessly. Back and forth she rocked, a needy, excited mess.

But the fingers didn't compare to what came next, as Maylene pulled the digits out and purred, "Are you ready?" she asked, not even waiting for an answer as she grabbed both cheeks and spread them wide apart, burying her face between them and licking up the cleft of the ice trainer's ass, drawing the most excited cries yet from her lips. Her fingers dug into the cheeks as hard as they could, pressing against the soft skin as she pushed her face in tighter and began to moan and kiss right up against her back entrance.

"It feels so good!" Candice cried out, getting even louder still as Maylene began to eat her ass out, head rolling back excitedly as her fingers tightened even harder against the board, almost enough to show the white of her bone beneath her knuckles. In truth, she not only didn't mind that Maylene loved her ass, she had come to adore everything about the eagerness and pleasure that came from Maylene's excited rimjobs. "I missed this so much. Please don't stop, Maylene!"

As the girl who had shown Candice this world and given her the love of anal attention in the first place, Maylene felt a swell of pride course through her as she slithered her tongue in eager circles along the puckered rim, adoring every second she could of once more having her face buried into her girlfriend's ass. With the lingering shivers of her previous orgasm to fuel her, Maylene was ready to go all out in the adoration of Candice, giving her the unconditional and intense affection she so sorely deserved.

More boldly now, Dawn fingered herself in both holes, staring enraptured at the sight of Maylene so vigorously licking Candice's ass. Curiosity had gotten the better of her, starting to give way to intrigued lust as she stared, biting down on her lip and stifling her moans as she worked both hands back and forth. Fingers steadily fucked both holes back and forth, a steady motion that had her penetrating one hole while pulling out of the other, forming a perfect rhythm that was driving her mad with excitement.

In some place in the back of Dawn's mind, she was tempted to throw herself in there and join them, to beg them to eat her holes out at the same time, replace their fingers with tongues and affection. But she couldn't. This was too perfect for her to want to interrupt, watching the reunion of lovers before her, captivated by what she saw. She was unwitting witness to something powerful and which she couldn't tear her amazed gaze from, finding pleasure in watching their intimate reunion and knowing that her own presence would have only soured the moment and pulled them apart. But that was fine by Dawn, who found herself developing a deeper and more perverted voyeurism streak with each pump of her fingers.

Broad strokes of Maylene's tongue lapped along Candice's ass hole, as she teased the entrance before pushing her tongue right into her, giving soft, little noises dwarfed by the needy cries of Candice as she felt it inside of her now. Fingers had snuck their way into her pussy too, as Maylene didn't want to neglect any part of her, her touch desperate and urgent, driven by a need to drive her girlfriend up the wall in intense, guiltless pleasure, to push her to new heights shamelessly and without a care for anything but bringing her to an amazing, shameless peak. It was Candice deserved, Maylene decided, after giving her so much pleasure before.

Having her ass eaten was making Candice steadily, shamelessly louder, the black haired girl refusing to slow down as she squirmed happily about, reaching back to spread her own cheeks wide, unwittingly making it easier for Dawn to see the way that Maylene went at her with he tongue. It felt too good for her to hold back, a special swell of shamelessness overwhelming her as she finally felt what she had been too long without. It was intoxicating, and she couldn't help herself as she rocked closer and closer to orgasm, whining and twisting hotly about.

"I love the way you eat my ass!" she cried out, finally starting to match Maylene's intensity when it came to volume, shameless and delighted by every second of the licks and kisses against her back door, submitting utterly to the madness she felt and completely surrendering to what was being done to her. It felt too good not to. There was so much pleasure coursing through Candice and she refused to stop for anything as she embraced it all without shame or hesitation, riding her way to a powerful climax, one she knew was going to overwhelm her.

Dawn could feel her panties being absolutely soaked as the material clung to the back of her hand, as she went all out on herself. She was struggling now to keep quiet as she watched Maylene going all out on Candice's ass with a messy, wild technique, sinking deeper and deeper into fascination and excitement with each lick along the gym leader's behind. Dawn had never seen anything like it, and by now she was so deeply ingrained into her voyeuristic delights that she didn't even think about joining, just watched, just stared. She was amazed by what she was seeing, by the way that passion so totally consumed her. It was secondhand passion, but it felt so real, so pure.

Once more, the voyeur came when the woman she was watching be eaten out came, and once more the spilling of noises from Dawn's lips were muffled by the what that Candice howled in delight. Little moans didn't stand a chance over the unrepentantly blissful sounds that Candice made as she reached her burning peak. Her head was thrown back and her ass pushed tightly against Maylene's face, while the pink haired gym leader kept licking and kissing and fingering, doing everything she could to pleasure Candice through her intense orgasm, fingers suddenly slick with all the dripping nectar leaking from her pussy. Dawn came too, her peak washing over her and leaving her panties even more soaked, quim trickling down her thighs as she stumbled back, finally hitting some sense of realization and awareness that could finally help her pull back away from it all, head spinning as she realized what she was doing and could finally come to her senses.

Dawn stumbled away from the door, hands pulling out of her pussy and her ass as she drew away, ragged and shuddering, pleasure overwhelming her and leaving her almost wanting to stay, but she knew better than that. She'd taken enough risks, and now she had to get out of here, heading back off to her room with dripping thighs and thinking about what she'd done. She didn't feel as guilty as she should have, which didn't really help matters, but she at least knew that after this, there was no way she could fall back to sleep. At least, not without taking the advice of the girls who had confessed to fucking themselves senseless every night until they were tired enough to fall asleep.

And Dawn now had plenty of material for that.


End file.
